Blood Rayne
by NedRecks
Summary: Layla is just your ordinary girl living in a messed up world. She's best friends with a vampire named, Demitric. He spends the weekend with Layla but what's there relationship? Do they have feelings for each other? What about Layla?


I was sitting on my bed reading a love magazine about strange couples. It reminded me how this world is to me. We have the strangest couples here. That's because in my world we have vampires and werewolves. Those two don't get along period. We humans are afraid of them because it's the way they make us feel whenever we are around them. Some vampires have grudges against human or they feel like we could be friends. Werewolves are like humans to us except they are shapeshifters, their true forms are wolves obviously. Now love lust? There they have something in common. Vampires are usually described as bloodsucking monsters because they use 'us' humans as their portable blood bank but they're not all bad. Some can be your best of friends, they protect you and quick reflexes like my friend, Demitric. He's the best friend you could ever ask for!

" Hey, Layla. What're you doing this weekend?" He whispers, walking towards me. I was at the library doing my homework. It was a friday so I didn't want to be rushing to get anything done at the last minute.

" Shopping."I replied, finishing the last of my english worksheet. Then I added," by myself. Why?"

" Why by yourself?" HE completely avoided my question he knows I'm not the type to socialize much." Can I come to keep you company?"

" Why?" I asked. It wasn't like him to ask something like that. Considering he's a vampire and all." Better yet, sure why not?" I changed my mind, I thought I could get used to this but I have to investigate him further.

" I have nothing to do when I get home. It's always the same thing all over again, this and that." He explained, picking up a pencil twirling it around between his fingers. " Plus when my folks are always telling me not to stay out too long because of curfew."

I thought about it for a moment, they're right. It's bad for Demitric to stay out too long. If he's out when the sun is he'll burn up like all vampires. The sun is their weakness. They can't stand it." We could go tonight if you want then you could spend the night at my place for awhile. If that's okay with your mother and father?"

" Perfect," he grinned. I'll make sure he doesn't get in any sunlight. " I'll ask them when I get home today. Thanks Layla, you're the best."

I shook my head slightly." No problem, Demitric. However, my parents will out for the night. You know what that means.."

" What?" I was hoping he would know but my intentions were wrong.

" No touchie because you are a boy. And my parents don't know that you are a vampire." I mentioned. " So for your own safety I would suggest you eat before you get there. They love asking questions about ANYTHING. I mean it when I say anything."

" Don't worry I can handle myself around there delicious...blood pumping...ne-", I cut him off.

" Demitric!"

" Shh!" The librarian lady shushed to me.

" Oooh, you in trouble.."

" Get out of here before I kill you, Demitric." I smiled, shooing him away.

" Aight, I'll see you tonight." He packed up his stuff into his bookbag and left out the glass doors.

When I arrived home from the library my parents were gone, there was a small note on the fridge. It said: " Your father and I will be gone for quite some time. It's our 25th anniversary, can you believe it? Dinner's in the fridge and I guess we'll see you tomorrow night. Oh! I almost forgot. If you get bored you don't have to ask us about having someone over okay? " -Love, M&D

After eating I cleaned up the house before Demitric came. The doorbell rang, I ran downstairs to get it." Hey you made it." I leaned my elbow against the door frame and my free one my hip.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world. I literally begged my folks to let me come. I promised them I would do all my chores as soon as I'd come back."

" Well come in. You can just leave your bags here if you want or take them upstairs in the guest room." I was so excited.

" So what are the plans for tonight, Layla?"

" I have some boardgames in my room and watch movies?"

" Sounds good. Let's get started," he clasped his hands together ready to go."


End file.
